warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Claw the cat of light
(Super short story) Story by Silverfire321. Note: When Claw and Grass mention "family", they mean their own little Tribe/Clan. Chapter 1 The cat stalked toward the prey. Then she jumped. She pounced on the squirrel and killed it, then sat up, satisfed. "Good job Claw," her mate, Grass, said. "You might want to get it out of FernClan's teritory, or What-Ever-Her-Name-Is-Star will get angry." Claw was carying the squirrel when there was an "Ahem" behind her. she turned to see Stormclaw, the deputy of FernClan glaring at her. "I'm sorry Stormclaw," she dipped he head shamelessly. "My family is starving." Stormclaw humphed, "Please. Does that give you the right to steal?" "Well," Grass began. "Nothing let's you steal my prey and invade my territory!"he yowled, "I will get my revenge. You have been on our territory too many times. Why don't you hunt out of my territory?" "You see, when the four clans expanded your territories, my family didn't have enough space left, so we took just one piece of prey evey now and then. Is it really that big of a problem?" "Yes! It is when I have a Clan to feed! Now get out!" Grass and Claw left, taking the squirrel with them. "It's not fair," Claw hissed once they were out of Clan territory. "There's not enough prey, so they starve cats so they can have more!" she was trembling with barely supressed rage. "A promise for revenge? Well I'll be ready and waiting!" Chapter 2 The moons slipped by. Before Claw knew it, it was leaf-bare. Her family was starving all aound her, and there was no place to find prey. the prey was rich in the territories because the clans had tall trees to block out the freezing cold air, frost, and snow. FernClan, TreeClan, HerbClan, and MapleClan had stepped up patrols so there was no way to get into the clan territories for even a mouse tail. Claw sighed. Everything was bad in the area by the Crystal Trench during leaf-bare. The clans have medicine cats and StarClan to believe in for sickness and injuries, but the family only has the cold, empty air. Claw felt like it was so hopeless to do anything. Yet, the clans had something to believe in. Many times she stared into the clan territories, wondering what it would be like to live there. But, she always went home to the family. Right then, she was perched on a log when she heard a yowl. A battle call. She ran to the family when she saw Stormclaw and a horde of cats behind him. "FernClan is attacking! Quick! Hide!" The family disappeared in a matter of seconds. Soon, Claw stood in an empty ditch. Grass popped out his head. "Quick, get down!" he hissed. Suddenly, in a flurry of paws FernClan arrived. They grabbed Claw and Grass and pinned them down. "Where is your leader?" Stormclaw asked. "We don't need one," Claw retorted under a mound of FernClan fur. "You need to pay for your actions," Stormclaw said in an icy voice. Suddenly, he lunged forward and slashed Grass's throat open. Chapter 3 Claw let out a wail of fury and anguish. She got so mad that the world became a blur. She felt a pain in her head, stranger than anything she had ever felt before. Suddenly, she burst out an aurora of light. The world itself seemed to be alight. When the beams touched Stormclaw he collapsed, dead. The entire ditch became dead silent. Then one of the cats stepped forward. "My name is Featherstar. Will you do us the honor of joining our clan? The rest of your cats can come as well." She nodded to the family, who had stepped out to watch the chaos. "Actually, I need to do something. Will you take them in if I don't come?" "Of course," Feathertar replied. "Good," Claw replied. Then she burst into light, placed the beams on herself, and died. Chapter 4 Claw watched her family's progress. She and Grass are now forever together, in a place were the sun always shines, and there is endess prey. Claw never again used her power. Eventually it went away. But the tale of Claw, the Cat of Light, who shines in the darkest of moments, will always remain. Category:Silverfire's Fanfictions